An evening of love
by Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF
Summary: ma 1ère Songfic de Bones sur une musique de Vaya con Dios


_**auteur : T&BLF (tempandboothloveforever :) ) **_

_**disclamer : Rien à moi malheureusement ..Booth et Bones appartiennent à la FOX**_

_**genre : Romance**_

_**Rating :K**_

Note de l'auteur: ceci est ma 1ère songfic écrite sur Bones. 2 autres OS suivront, et je suis sur une mini-fic actuellement.

Musique: An evening of love de Vaya con Dios

Enjoy.. et n'oubliez pas de lâcher un tit com ça fait toujours plaisir :)

* * *

**An evening of love**

les notes de cette chanson commencèrent à résonner, alors qu'ils étaient en train de dîner chez un appel Booth se leva et entraîna sa partenaire vers la piste de que réticente au début, elle se laissa finalement trainer sur la piste devant un Booth plus que décidé.

_How could she let a man like you  
Slip through her fingers?  
I guess she didn't know  
A good man is hard to find_

Écoutant les paroles avec attention, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que son partenaire lui dit sans cesse à propos de l'amour avec un A.

il est vrai que de trouver un homme bien de nos jours est très difficile mais où le trouver??

comme si booth avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui dit que parfois il n'est pas nécessaire de chercher trop moins et que ce que l'on desire est parfois juste devant ses yeux.

A ce moment là elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait peut être pas tord.

_I would have cherished and treasured that love  
If I had been her_

Comment avez t-elle pu passer à côté de tant de choses qui paraissait si merveilleuse à l'écouter.

Ne lui avait-il pas dit que quelques part il y avait quelqu'un qui lui correspondait en tout point , une personne avec laquelle elle était faite pour passer le reste de sa vie.

Et si cette personne c'était Booth. Pourquoi penser cela maintenant? Pourquoi? Alors qu'elle s'était toujours refusée à vivre dans le conformisme! Préférant moultes partenaires sexuels, ce qui la satisfaisait jusque là. Mais aujourd'hui elle donnerait tout pour qu'une personne partage sa vie, qu'elle se réveille tous les matins à ses côtés lui rappellant qu'elle est une femme merveilleuse.

_I would have thanked the Lord  
Every morning for making you mine_

Comme si Booth avant encore une fois lu dans ses pensées. Il commença à murmurer à ses oreilles le refrain de la chanson,laissant transparaitre son propre désir.

_CHORUS:  
Baby, why don't you spend  
An evening of love with me?  
A moment of tenderness  
Ain't it just what we both need  
Let's make it  
An evening of love to remember  
An evening away from the past  
Oh, baby_

A ces paroles, des frissons parcoururent son corps, mais pourquoi ceci n'était qu'une chanson après tout. Mais pourquoi cela avait-il autant d'effet sur elle?Peut etre parce que celles-ci étaient sussurés par un homme extraordinaire, qui a toujours été à ses côtés , en toutes circonstances, qui l'a rassuré dans les coups durs, qui l'a rendu il est vrai beaucoup plus humaine qu'au début de leur collaboration il y a maintenant 4 voulait croire en cet amour transcendant et eternel. Et il lui avait dit ce soir soir là qu'un jour elle le connaitrait. Et elle l'avait cru. Elle avait toujours cru ce que Booth lui disait à propos de l'amour mais s'y était toujours refusé croyant que ce n'était pas pour elle.

Elle releva alors la tête vers son partenaire qui chantonnait toujours. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils se sentaient désormais seul au monde, plus rien autour d'eux n'avaient d'importance.

_Maybe tomorrow you'll wake up to find  
You don't need her  
Maybe you'll realize  
You never did_

_  
I'm gonna hold you real close to my heart  
Say the words that will heal you  
I'm gonna show you babe,  
Show you how good it can feel_

les paroles de ce dernier paragraphe résumèrent ce que Booth envisageait de colla sa partenaire un peu plus contre lui. Lui caressa le dos de sa le long de sa colonne vertébral, un frisson parcouru alors Bones. Elle se sentait agréablement bien. Elle ferma un instant les yeux afin de savourer un peu longuement cet instant. La voyant ainsi, il remonta sa main le long de sa nuque, pour finir sur son visage. Il la découvrait autrement. Il s'impregnait de chaque parcelle de sa peau si fine et délicate. À Ce contact, elle frisonna de nouveau et laissa échapper un gemissemnt de plaisir. Il s'approcha alors délicatement de ses lèvres. Elle sentit son souffle chaud, se delécta de ce moment, elle entrouvit alors la bouche comme pour lui donner la permission. Sans plus tarder il déposa un léger bisou à la commissure de ses lèvres, puis l' intensifia, pour finalement se transformer en un doux et tendre baiser, libérant toutes les tensions accumulées ces dernières années, sans toute fois tomber dans la baiser résonnait comme une promesse pour le futur. Ils s'embrassaient sur le ryhtme de la musique, savourant chaque instant ne voulant ni l'un ni l'autre que cela s'arrêtent comme s'ils avaient peur que cela ne soit que le fruit de leur imagination.

_CHORUS:  
Baby, why don't you spend  
An evening of love with me?  
A moment of tenderness  
Ain't it just what we both need  
Let's make it  
An evening of love to remember  
An evening away from the past  
Oh, baby _

_Baby, why Baby, why don't you spend  
An evening of love with me?  
A moment of tenderness  
Ain't it just what we both need_

Oh, baby ,why don't you spend  
An evening of love with me?  
A moment of tenderness  
Ain't it just what we both need

_Oh, baby why don't you spend  
An evening of love with me?  
A moment of tenderness  
Ain't it just what we both need_

la fin de la musique les ramena à la réalité. Une réalité très plaisante au demeurant. Ils se séparèrent à regret mais n'oubliant pas les paroles de la chanson, Booth prie la main de sa partenaire afin de quitter ce bar..

Br: Ou m'emmenez vous comme ça?

B: Vous n'avez pas entendu la chanson Bones?

Br: Si pourquoi?

B: Passe une nuit d'amour avec moi temperance Brennan. Et pas seulement une seule. Je vais te montrer à quel point il peut être agréable d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa timidement comme s'il voulait dire si tu veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, tu n'as qu'à me suivre..

Elle lui sourrit et se laissa emporter. Elle savait à partir de cet instant que sa vie ne serait plus la même.


End file.
